Responsibility
by TitanWolf
Summary: When PJ's parent show up at Spoonerville U with a girl PJ thought was out of his life and her baby things begin to take a strange twist as he's forced to leave school and return home to help raise his child. will PJ be able to balance working for his dad, a baby, and growing closer to Lisa without going completely crazy? PJxLisa MaxxRoxanne PetexPeg and GoofyxSylvia


Responsibility

Chapter 1

 **originally I** **was gonna do a story where Lisa hits on PJ at a party and they hook up to get revenge on Chad, but ends up falling for PJ cause he's super nice and treats her like she matters. Buuuuuuut while writing it** i **began thinking what if he knocked her up before going away to college and she wants him to come back to Spoonerville to help raise their baby together? so here we are.** **ideas are appreciated since sometimes suggestions help make a story more exciting**

 **and yes, Lisa IS a movie character, she sang in After Today and she hit on Max after his perfomance**

* * *

Lisa Marconi was grateful for so much in her life, a good job in real estate that Mrs. Pete helped her get and made sure she had plenty of work around Spoonerville, a place to live which she was still ashamed that Pete and Peg all but forced her to live with them but; she understood, for now it was for the best. The shapely blonde smiled as she listened to the two arguing in the front of the van while she watched the scenery roll by as they made the 5-hour drive to Spoonerville University.

"I'm tellin' ya Peg we're not lost!" Pete boomed loudly, and immediately regretted it as a shrill crying filled the confined space of the van. From the passenger seat Peg rolled her eyes.

"Great job there iron lungs you woke JJ" she rebutted, her voice oozing sarcasm. The brunette turned around in her seat and looked back at the wailing infant as Lisa unhooked him from his carrier and rocked him. Almost immediately the crying stopped. "Getting pretty good at that aren't you Lisa?"

It was so strange, even after all these months, she was a mother. But the real thing that still surprised her was that the tiny mewling thing wasn't Chad Summers', it was PJ Pete's. JJ at 3 months old was a pudgy little thing with a tiny Mohawk of blonde hair, he gurgled happily as Lisa rocked him, and quickly dozed off.

"Of course," she said, as she carefully placed the snoozing baby back into his carrier. "I still can't believe all the stuff you've done for me."

Peg smiled. "It's only right, your family now,"

Pete grumbled under his breath. "Gotta make a pit stop real quick," he said, as he shot across several lanes of traffic, and into a gas station. "Just remembered that I forgot to tell that moron Chad the car lot's closed for the weekend."

Lisa stretched as she climbed out of the car while Pete went off to find a phone and Peg brought JJ out of the back.

"There's grandma's special boy!" she cooed as she played with JJ's foot. Lisa smiled as she watched the older woman with the baby, she seemed so natural.

"I'm gonna head inside and get a drink, do you want anything Mrs. Pete?" she asked.

Peg shook her head. "No thanks dear, and called me Peg," she said.

Walking towards the gas station Lisa caught her reflection in the side of the car. Her long blonde hair that she used to perm was tied back into a loose ponytail. The Powerline tank top and dark green Capri pants clung to her body like a second skin. Her baby weight was mostly gone, though some still clung to her thighs and ass, her breasts were still so big even though she didn't breastfeed JJ anymore.

"Still looking good girl," she struck a pose and snorted. It didn't seem that long ago she was a fashion obsessed valley girl, now she was a mom and that didn't bother her.

"Come on pick up pick up pick up!" Pete was gripping the phone tightly, and his face told that Chad wasn't at home. Slamming the phone down he picked it up and fed another quarter in before dialing another number.

"We're closed you idiot!" Pete shouted. "Don't you dare sell a car I- wait how many? 6! Which ones?"

Lisa passed by and went inside. She grabbed a bottle of water and a protein bar and paid for them. When she came out Pete was pacing by the car.

"6 cars Peg! That moron sold 6 cars!" he seethed. "Those weren't even marked yet!"

Peg shook her head at him. "Pete, someone wants to see you."

Immediately Pete's bad mood was gone as he scooped up the baby. "How's Grampy's little man doing?" he asked, as he held JJ up. "Why you look like the spitting image of your old Grampy. Yes you do yes you-"

It was at this point Pete smelled something foul and wrinkled his nose. "Uh oh"

He quickly passed the smiling baby to his wife. "Someone wants grandma to change a smelly baby"

"Is that someone YOU Pete?" Peg asked sarcastically.

Her husband only shrugged. "You can't expect me to do it," he said, looking smug. "I'm not the baby expert."

Lisa giggled as she came over and grabbed JJ. "I'll do it," she said, as she grabbed the diaper bag from the backseat. "I am his mommy."

The two watched Lisa head off to the gas station restroom.

"She's come a long way, hasn't she Peg?" Pete asked as he climbed into the driver seat.

"Yeah, she really stepped up," Peg replied, as she reached over and lightly squeezed her husband's hand. "I only hope PJ can do the same."

"Oh don't you worry pumpkin pie, I'll make sure of it," Pete said

* * *

If Roxanne was anything, she was a good cook. Max sat waiting at the small kitchen table, a skating magazine opened on the table before him. The various smells of pancakes, sausage, bacon, and eggs had brought the younger Goof from the bed he and his girlfriend shared.

"Something smells mucho tasty in here!" Max looked over to see Bobby, still in his boxers to no one's surprise. "How long you two lovebirds been up?"

Max shrugged. "Not long," he replied.

"About 20 minutes," Roxanne said, as she moved to start plating the food.

The ground floor apartment they all shared was decent, 3 bedrooms, one for Max and Roxanne, one for Bobby and Stacey, and one for PJ.

"Stacey still asleep?" Roxanne asked, as Bobby stumbled around the living room, grabbing and pulling on old clothes.

"Nah, she's been up for hours working on some paper for that class- whatchmacallit?"

"Intro to the Religious World and reshaping of the World Order," Stacey came into the kitchen carrying several stacks of papers, and spread them out all over the table, causing Max to grumble as he was forced to dig through them to get his magazine.

"Yeah, that one!" Bobby said. Outside they heard several car doors slamming. Heading over to the window, Bobby peeked through the blinds. "Hey! It's PJ's folks and….. Lisa Marconi?"

Immediately he was joined by 3 more sets of eyes.

"Why'd they bring her?" Max asked. "Is that a baby?"

"Ooh he looks so cute!" Roxanne exclaimed, before quickly opening the door and heading outside, followed by Stacey.

The two watched as their girlfriends fawned over the baby, and Pete marched up towards the apartment. "Does PJ know his parents were coming?" Bobby asked before Pete kicked the door open.

"PJJJJJJJJAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYY!" he roared. Immediately the sounds of PJ falling out of bed and crashing into things could be heard before he finally frantically ran into the room, still wearing his pajamas. "About time, get your stuff packed, you're comin' back to Spoonerville with us."

PJ went from groggy to wide awake as his dad's words finally registered in his brain. "Back to Spoonerville? But classes just started!" he said, as Pete shoved past him, causing PJ to follow after him protesting.

"Whoa major bummer for him dude," Bobby said before he went into the kitchen. "I'm starved."

Max face palmed. "Bobby! Now is not the-" he was interrupted by Roxanne grabbing his hand, and pulling him towards the door.

"Max you have to see Lisa's baby, he's so cute!" she said, as the two of them went down the steps from the front door to where the van sat.

Stacey was rocking the baby as the two of them approached.

"How have you and Roxanne been doing Max?" Peg asked.

"Pretty good, classes are kinda hard this year," he said, as Peg pulled him into a hug, causing his face to go slightly red.

When he was finally free, Max went over to see just what all the fuss was about.

The baby was pudgy, to put it mildly, but; all babies were. "He looks like P….. oh that makes sense."

"What makes sense?" Roxanne asked, before the sounds of arguing could be heard as Pete came out the door carrying several suitcases, followed by PJ trying to pull his jeans on and not fall.

"Dad you can't just make me come home! I have classes and practice for the X Games!" he said.

Pete shook his head. "Not anymore PJ, tomorrow your coming to work at the car lot with me and help take care of your baby," he replied, causing PJ to freeze in his tracks. "Yes sir, you're gonna be a man about this even if it kills you! To be honest I'm still surprised you have a kid what with how much of a sissy you are."

"What baby?" he finally asked, before he finally noticed Lisa.

"Hey PJ, its good to see you," she said, as she scooped up the baby from Roxanne and held him out for PJ to see. "Meet JJ, our son."

JJ gurgled as he reached out and squeezed PJ's nose.

PJ fainted really fast.

END CHAPTER 1


End file.
